Hold my Hand trans
by Lia-Osaka92
Summary: Hey, Mello, why do adults hold hands?" "Who knows? Maybe they're stupid and think they might get lost" MxM Translation. Shonen-ai One shot


There are a thousand things I should be doing right now instead of this. My Spanish-language readers will kill me. But bleeeeeeeh. I just felt like doing this. I've been wanting to do it for a long time but was too lazy. I'm still lazy, but not for this. Not right now at least.

So, this was originally written in Spanish by ME, so don't you EVER intend to say it's yours! Or I'll eat your head.

**Disclaimer**: Death Note is not mine. Yeah, just that. No imagination right now.

**Warnings**: Shonen-ai boyxboy. Don't like it, don't read it. Flames can go to hell. Don't waste your time flaming, I'll ignore you if you do.

And for those of you who haven't read any of my stories before… TOO BAD! Nah, just kidding. With time you'll find out that I write really stupid things here. Seriously

**Hold my Hand**

"It's cold"

It seems as if Matt doesn't know better than complaining. Each time we go out to buy my chocolates, he complains about something. "It's cold", "It's hot", "It's raining", "It's snowing", "I'm sleepy", "It's all noisy", there's always something to complain about. Sometimes I'd like to yell 'YES MATT I KNOW YOU HATE GOING OUT!' But I'd rather ignore him.

I hate going out by myself, so I ask Matt to come along when I run out of chocolates. I should ask it to someone who isn't complaining all day long, I know that. And I've asked myself why I haven't done so. And the answer comes to my mind immediately. An answer I hate to acknowledge.

So we keep walking quietly. I guess Matt finally discovered that he'll get nowhere by complaining. Maybe he just gave up. Thanks God

A young couple passes by. One of them carries a backpack full of heavy books. The other one carries a glass of hot coffee with one hand, while the other has its fingers entwined with her partner's. I look at them from the corner of my eye and keep walking until I lose sight of them.

"Hey, Mello"

"I already know it's COLD, Matt. We're still going to buy my chocolates."

"That's not what I meant to say"

I stop and stare at him for a minute or two. It's rare that he speaks a word besides complaining when we go out, except when we pass by the game store; he points at the new console or game and starts to say weird things that I don't understand. He's such an idiot.

"Tell me, Mello. Why do adults hold hands?"

So he's still thinking about that couple. I wonder why he asks such a question. He's the one who knows about psychology, not me. What kind of answer is he expecting, anyway?

"Who knows? Maybe they're just stupid and think they might get lost. Adults are really silly beings."

"Oh… I see…"

Now I'm thinking of that couple again. When we were younger, I asked Matt the same question. He said it was their way to say '_I love you'_ without words. Silly.

I've told him a dozen times to watch his way. But he's always playing his damned Gameboy, he never pays attention to his surroundings. I wonder how he always manages to get back to the orphanage uninjured.

This is when a foot gets into his way. Of course, he's not paying attention, so he trips over and falls down, still holding his Gameboy. It's hard for me to hold back the satisfied grin that wants to show up on my face right at this moment. He gets to his knees and dusts himself.

"Get up, you moron. I've told you a million times to check where you step on."

He accepts my help, holding my hand as a support to get to his feet. Though he doesn't trust me at all, he thinks I'll try to make him fall down again. Maybe I should.

I don't loosen the grip on his hand when he does, instead, I hold him tighter. And he responds entwining his fingers with mine.

I know it was stupid and silly, but I really wanted to know how it felt to hold your hand, Matt.

Of course, I'm never gonna tell you this.

**END**

Just like that. Cute, simple. I had trouble with verbs at the end. Any correction in grammar or spelling or whatever will be appreciated. I'll present the CAE exam on July and I need to improve my level to pass.

Thanks a lot!

Love ya people!

Might write my profile in English soon


End file.
